Jealousy
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Bella knows that being jealous is irrational, but what happens when the past gets brought up? How will Edward react? Post BD. One-shot


_A/N: I really wanted to try something angsty, and I felt this was something that could happen. I really enjoyed writing something different, and I hope you enjoy reading it._

_Warning: There is some language in this story._

_Of course, I do not own Twilight._

* * *

"Bella, can you please hurry up?" Edward exclaimed impatiently from the door way as Bella threw her t-shirt on the floor.

"Just because you can chuck anything on and have it look _perfect, _doesn't mean we all can!" Bella hissed as she yanked a striped dress from the coat hanger in her overly large closet.

"Bella, everything you have put on in the last twenty minutes has looked absolutely fine, wonderful, _perfect_! We have a plane to catch, and you need to hurry up!"

Bella's eyes narrowed as she turned around to face her husband and his well-dressed manner in simple jeans, shirt and jacket. She scowled when she saw him impatiently tapping the side of his leg with the hand that wasn't propping him against the frame.

"I am going as quickly as I can, Edward, can you stop nagging me please? With your ridiculous driving, there are no worries of being late!" She pulled off the dress that didn't fit properly on her hips and threw that on the increasing pile of clothes.

She could go quicker. Of course she could, she was a vampire, but she wasn't going to. She was going to take her sweet time because she didn't _want _to catch the plane. The plane took them to the Denali coven and that was the last place she wanted to be. She'd already delayed the departure by asking Edward to stay back when the rest of the family flew out yesterday.

"My driving is not ridiculous. At all. It gets us where we want to be without wasting hours sitting in stand still traffic!" He raised his hands to fight his argument, trying to control his anger. But with his wife's self-hating image and sudden care to what she's wearing, he was finding it hard to keep calm.

"You know what Edward? If you want to go, go. You don't have to wait for me. I know I've been holding you back from everything in life so go ahead and get on the god damn plane!" Bella screeched at him, his drumming finally hitting her nerve as she threw a shoe at him that he dodged skilfully. But her words were meaningless; she didn't really want him to go without her.

"What are you going on about? Holding me back? Are you kidding?" he spluttered, moving towards Bella with an unhealthy impatience flowing through him.

"Yes. First I was the pathetic human who you had to save from tripping over my own feet! And then I was never a proper wife. Not the big white wedding, not the traditional romantic gracious woman and not the beautiful woman that you could have so easily had."

Pretty she may be, now she was vampire, but she was neither Rosalie nor Tanya. The jealousy wound her up tightly.

"So what made you stay Edward? Why did you think you owed me so much?" If Bella could have cried, she would have. She had no idea why her lid had finally blown – her looks, Edward's nagging, or the fact she was going on a plane to a place she didn't really want to go to.

"Is loving you not enough?" Edward was just as easily wound up now. When was she going to realise that he loved her more than his own life? When was she going to realise that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen? He wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall and hold her there until she saw the truth. But he'd never lay a hand on her that way.

"No, it's not. You say you love me, but why Edward? What the hell could you possibly love about me?" Bella stood, arms folded across her chest in her underwear as she paused between outfits. Edward stood in disbelief.

"I can't do this." Edward sighed frustrated. "It's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Well you turned me into the brick wall!" Bella snapped harshly, but as soon as the words left her mouth, her stomach instantly dropped. She'd asked for the change, and she knew he contemplated that decision every day, even though he didn't regret the decision.

Edward's face altered from irritated to hurt and he sighed heavily. "Haven't you heard the saying? It's like talking to a brick wall; because I can't get through to you how beautiful you are." His voice was quiet, but instead of regretting her words and apologising for them, she did something she'd never done before.

"Of course I've heard the saying! Stop patronising me!" She grabbed her dressing gown from the floor and quickly wrapped it around her exposed body. Edward stared at his wife as she tried to hurry around trying to collect things.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Edward asked his voice panicky but returning to it was its agitation. He'd never seen Bella like this before and it both shocked and scared him. He did not notice the hidden emotions behind her actions; jealousy and possession.

"No, I'm not leaving," Bella hissed. "That's your job."

Edward fell to the ground, his legs buckling underneath him as the words affected him, and Bella stood staring at him. This was the first time that she'd ever used that against him. Ever.

Edward's mind filled with screaming thoughts. He deserved it. Of course he did, and finally they were getting somewhere. An argument had never happened between them, and there was a first time for everything as married couple. Finally, he was finding out how badly he'd affected her.

"I deserved that," he muttered quietly.

"Yes, you did," Bella agreed, putting her hands on her hips. She was holding her own in an argument and it felt good. Usually, she crumbled. But she really didn't want to go. It seemed totally irrational, especially considering the help they'd received in the past. Edward had expressively told her about Tanya's unhappiness without a partner. Bella knew that being miserable gripped people in different ways, changed them and made them act selfishly. She really didn't want to take her chances in loosing him.

"You can go to Denali, but I'm not," Bella said with as much strength as she could conjur, but her words were hollow; she wanted Edward to stay with her. "So go and catch your plane." She threw the bag at him and it landed squarely on his lap with a rattle of its contents.

"Run off to Tanya, go on. The strawberry blonde will love to hear all about your fall out with your wife," Bella cried, jealousy fuelling this bitter anger. She'd hate herself for it, she knew.

Edward's face watched her cautiously, but all Bella wanted him to do was to fight. She'd told him years ago to fight for her, yet there he was sitting like a lost puppy on the floor.

"See you when you get back," Bella said to him, grabbing a t-shirt and jeans and rushing out of the door in her dressing gown still. She needed to change, so she went to the main house, letting herself in quickly with the spare key kept in a small box under the third plant pot.

She paced quickly around the living room, trying to organise her thoughts. Where had all of that come from? Where had this vent of anger spiralled from? Was she really the type of person to hold it all in until she suddenly blew?

Or was she still so insecure that the very thought of spending time with Tanya so terrifying? Before when they'd met, they'd been on Bella's turf. Denali was a whole different situation.

And whilst she changed, Edward still sat shocked on the bedroom floor. He'd seen a different side to his wife tonight, never seeing her so angry and demanding. She'd always been cute before, only now it scared him. What had he done to upset her so much?

She'd told him to go. Did she really want him to go, or was she just saying that? It was one of those things that a man could never understand; he either get told off for not doing as he was told, or told off for not seeing the hidden message.

The bag lay on his lap until he forced himself to stand, with the images of Bella holding her jeans and t-shirt and walking out. He followed her scent which led straight to the main house where he let himself in and found Bella lying on the sofa.

"I told you to go," she said without looking at him. In her mind, she visualised the way he'd defend her. Maybe she was being selfish, asking for so much after treating him so badly. But she needed this.

"I don't want to go," he protested. "I have a say in what I do, don't I?" He moved closer to her with small steps, but still kept his distance from the sofa on which she lay.

"I'm your wife, Edward, not your mother," Bella replied dryly.

That was it for Edward. He could take the comments about him leaving because he deserved them; he'd accept them every day for the rest of his life if it provided Bella with an escape because it was a punishment that should have been served long ago. But now her comments were sarcastic and harsh, and he had no idea why.

"For god's sake, Bella, I don't know what you want from me!" he exclaimed, moving as close to the couch as he dared. Bella sat up, staring at him with her large golden eyes. "I love you, you know I do. I try and give you everything you want, Bella, I do! I'm sorry if I'm not doing everything correctly, and it pains me because I want you to be happy, but for god's sake, you've got to talk to me!" He shouted, no gentle loving tone that Bella was used to, but there was still passion mixed in with this rage. Like Edward had seen with Bella, Bella was seeing a new side to Edward, a fighter.

"You've missed the plane," Bella pointed out awkwardly, looking at the clock with a smug gaze.

"I don't care whether or not I've missed the fucking plane!" he shouted at her, clenching his fists. Why was she being so awkward?

"Did the perfect Edward Cullen just curse?" Bella asked her mouth and eyes wide with dramatised surprise.

"Bella," Edward growled warningly.

"What are you going to do, Edward? Bite me?" Her lips twisted into a cruel smile as she tormented him, knowing he didn't like being referred to like that. The plane had gone, like she'd said, but her mood had not passed. Jealousy was still there and Edward had annoyed her, even if she didn't know why.

But then he did something that surprised Bella. He dived at her, tearing the fabric of the couch with his strength as his lips crushed hers. He bit her lip, causing her to open them as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

"Shut up." He breathed heavily. "Just shut up," he demanded again, kissing her forcefully, angrily, passionately, a mixture of emotions roaring inside of him as he battled his lust with his annoyance.

Bella pulled away from him, holding out her hand to distance him from her. The unexplainable anger had not yet run its course, so it felt like a violation to be kissed like that. That could wait.

"Do _not_ tell me to shut up," Bella demanded, and Edward knew that forgiveness was a long way off yet, and his own frustration was huge; he still didn't know why she'd acted that way. "And don't you dare patronise me again," she snapped her eyes narrowed at Edward's face which was no more than 10 centimetres away from hers.

All Edward could do was growl impatiently, waiting for the next rule to add to the list. It didn't come, only Bella's heavy, unnecessary breaths. They were deep and dramatised, her eyebrows still furrowed as she kept a distance between them. It was after several moments of silence when Edward plucked up the courage to speak.

"Have you calmed down now?"

Bella shrugged aggressively. "I don't know yet."

"Well, let me know when you've decided."

Edward made to stand up, overcome with the weight of their argument. The after-affects were even more shocking that the argument itself - it gave him time to dwell on what had been said and he wasn't particularly comfortable with anything that Bella had said. He didn't want another argument; he was hoping this would be the first and last.

"_I _don't want to decide. _You _need to decide what you're going to do."

Turning around, Edward looked at his wife. He could see that she'd brought her legs up to her chest, curling herself up, protecting herself. From what, Edward didn't know.

"What do I have to decide?"

Bella looked up at Edward, saw his helplessness. He didn't know what to do, whether to comfort her or to just walk away. He'd been witness to many arguments in his time, but Bella wasn't even comparable to the subjects of what he'd seen before.

Bella swallowed what little dignity she had left. It'd eroded at her feet with every hurtful comment she'd said. It wasn't Edward's fault, it wasn't her fault either, though. She wasn't going to place the blame on herself anymore. Although she had said unnecessary things that had caused a deep pain within Edward.

"Bella?"

"You have to decide whether you can forgive me or not."

Edward offered her a feeble, comforting smile. Moving over to her, he tried to untangle her limbs so when he sat down, he could pull her close. The scent of her hair, the temperature of her body, right next to him.

"Bella, if you can forgive all those things I've done to you over the years, then I can forgive a little outburst." He placed a gentle kiss on her head. "But I stand by what I said - you've got to talk to me, love. I really can't deal with things if you hold onto it all and then just explode."

"You've got to stop patronising me, Edward. All the time, you think you're older and wiser."

"I _am _older."

"And probably wiser, too. I don't doubt that. But I feel so inferior to you when you talk to me in similar tones to Renesmee."

"I'm sorry, then. I'll..."

"Just keep it in mind. And hug me. I need a hug."

Edward smiled. "I need _you." _

"We missed the plane."

"If I booked another one, would we miss that one, too?" Edward grinned as Bella smirked. Nodding her head, she pulled Edward against her. She was holding him this time, resting her head on his as he leaned into her shoulder. "Pointless booking another then."

"Most definitely." Bella twisted Edward's head so he could look at her. Smiling, she said, "You know what that means? We have a whole six days alone before they get back."

Edward let out a little chuckle and closed his eyes. A whole six days alone sounded great.

* * *

_I know that Bella is a total bitch in this, but she's jealous! Jealousy does a lot of things, and its totally irrational. As for Edward, it took me ages to decide that he was going to swear. I guess that he was just getting really annoyed, and it was the one way he could express his frustration._

_Reviews, please?_

_Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
